redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ming the Japanese Fox/A Foxes Tale
Im a fan of really long prologue's so if you do not want to read it just skip to the first champter when I make it. Prologue Age: 13 "C'mon sis, hurry up! We're almost late!" shouted Lee "Coming" Ming shouted back "Sis, what takes you so long" Lee asked while Ming was coming down the vine "I was training, shouldn't you have been training for this too?" as they were running to a collisseum like building "I already did, remember I'm an early riser" "Oh yeah" When they finally arrived at the colosseum, they could hear and see the all the commotion for the Warrior Contest. They stood in a line with all the other teenage foxes while an old grey fox named Jiao rolled out a scroll and called role. After a few minutes "Mara" "Present" shouted a young beautiful red furred fox (at least thats what Lee thought) "Lee" "Present" "Ming" "Present" "Alright since you are all here, we should get this thing started, Nanka, bring out the weapons." After a few minutes a middle aged fox came in with a bundle wrapped in straw, then unraveled it on the ground. "Choose your weapons, then pick your opponent" Jiao shouted so the packed venue could hear Mara went first, she picked up 5 small steel disks and a katana, then said "My opponent shall be Olaf" "Is she crazy," Lee whispered to Ming "she could get hurt fighting a huge bulk of fat like Olaf." "Relax, she just might have a strategy." Ming whispered back "Alright you know the rules, leave your opponent unconcious for 1 minute," Jiao said when Mara and Olaf (who was a giant orange fox with a pot belly, who chose to wield a one-sided axe) got to the middle of the field. "Are you ready" "Yes" was the reply from both adversaries. "Alright...Begin." as he chopped the air between them. 1 second after he said those words, Olaf began to swing a vertical stroke on Mara. But while it came down, Mara was already behind him with her katana raised ready for the strike. She cut his right leg. Then before she could cut his left leg, Olaf tried a horizontal strike. Mara tried to jump over it but the axe was faster and it cut her in the shin. She then fell to the ground. "No" shouted Lee as Olaf was already celebrating "1..2..3" but that was as far as Jiao got before Mara stood back up. "Yes" shouted Lee. When Mara came up Olaf had his back turned to her thinking he had won. That was his first and last mistake. Mara jumped on his head and landed a hard katana butt to him. "57...58...59...1 minute, Mara wins" At that moment everone in the arena including Lee started clapping and shouting. "Great job" Ming said as Mara came to sit on the waiting bench. "Thanks" Mara said as Lee was getting up to battle next "Nice cape" Ming said, referring to the red and white cape young foxes got for beating their opponent. But Mara was not listening, she was watching in anticipation at Lee and his chosen opponent, Trodge, a fox that was the bully of Lee since they were both 4 seasons old. "Ready...Start" Jiao shouted Lee knew that Trodge was going to try a vertical slash with his scythe, so Lee just stepped out of the way. When the scythe came down, Trodge was apparently too weak to pull it back up. Thats when Lee made his move, he slashed at Trodge with his chosen weapons, two small kunai knives. Lee slashed Trodge's legs and arms, then when Trodge fell to the ground, Lee hit him with the butts of his knives on his muzzle. "58...59...1 minute, Lee wins" shouted Jiao "Whoohoo, yeah" shouted Mara while she was clapping with the rest of the audience.(Mara didn't see it but Lee blushed at this) Then Ming got up to pick her weapons and face her opponent. She chose a katana, and 2 small kunai knives. "I choose Quan" At this everyone in the audience gasped, including Lee and Mara. Everyone knew that Quan had years of fighting experience behind him. Ming knew this as well, not only was he the most skilled warrior in the village, but he would be a good match for her, and he was her father. Quan, a slim black fox, with a flowing cape of maroon (to show cheiftain status) stood up from his throne of silver. "As you wish Ming, but remember, I won't be going easy on you just because you are my daughter." "I didn't plan on it" bellowed Ming. Once Quan got onto the field, he immediately shed his cape, thus unveiling two large katana's in scabbards. "This will be a quick battle" whispered Mara to Lee. "I wouldn't say that, you haven't seen Ming in action." Lee whispered back. Ming, still brandishing her katana and knives was in her battle stance, with her katana held arm length away from her body, and her right foot in front of her left. "Are both warriors ready." Jiao shouted. "Yes" was the reply. "Alright...Begin!" Jiao bellowed as he chopped the air between them. But unlike the previous battle with Mara and Olaf, neither of the adversaries immediately attacked one another. Instead they circled each other looking for a weakness. "Give it up Ming, I am an experienced warrior who has slain more than twice the enemies than you have been alive." taunted Quan. But Ming was not listening, she was zoned out to the world, talking to herself. Where should I attack first The left, that is where most of his battle scars are No that is where he would defend from the most, attack from the right No way, dont you remember watching his training! He always attacks with his left hand first. Then the two voices shouted in unison. The center. Immediately after making a decision, Ming came charging toward her father, ready for a downward slash. "First mistake Ming, never leave yourself open to a direct strike" Quan said. But what Quan didn't know is that Ming had thought that through, she had a kunai knife hidden in her fur coat. Quan went for a stab right below her heart, so he could make her go unconscience not die. But when Quan tried to stab her, he was immediately blocked by a knife. "I never leave myself open" Ming said enthusiasticly "Good, maybe with more practice, you could become as good as me in twenty or so seasons." "Oh, I plan to become better than you in less than that." Ming retorted "Really, than you must know i always have tricks up my sleeves" Just then, Quan pulled out five kunai knives and threw them at Mings feet. Two hit square on her feet, one missed completely, and 2 others hit Ming in her knees. "Unghhhhh!" screamed Ming in pain. Just then, she could hear two voices inside her head arguing: I knew head on was too risky. No you didn't, you said to go down the middle. Well so did you. Yeah well now we need a different strategy, any ideas? If only we could disarm him. And how exactly do we do that!? Maybe we could strike his katana in a sword to sword collision with our katana. Hey, that may just work. But Quan was already charging thinking of the same exact thing, to lock swords. When they clashed, Ming swung Quan's sword out in a clockwise motion. "How did you do that?!" Quan asked surpriesd "Its called using strategy, not brute force" Ming answered. "Too bad you won't have that chance again little girl." Then Quan pulled out his second sword. Ming went for the charge again, hoping the strategy would work a second time, but Quan was ready this time. Quan hit Ming's katana with such force that not only did it knock her sword out of her paw, but it also stung her paw like crazy. "This time you stay down." Then Quan hit her head with the butt of his katana. She then fell to the ground, unconscious. "1...2...3..." Jiao started to count. The count got all the way to forty before Ming got back up. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Ming said, still a little woozy. "You need to learn when you've lost!" Quan said back. "The battles not over until the last fox is standing, and that will be me." Ming retorted. She then threw her knives. Three with the butt side facing Quan, the other two point first. "Really? Is that all you got?" Quan asked, then he startd to dodge the knives, however, the knives were so spread out that he could not dodge them all at once. One of the point first knives hit him in the stomach, and then two butt first knives hit mhim in either side of his chest. "Arrrrrggghhhhhh" Quan yelled in pain. "Rememeber, I am your daughter, I know what you can and cant do." "No more play time little girl, this is serious now!" Quan then pulled out the knife in his stomach and threw it back point first. However, Ming dodged it with ease. She then picked up the five knives her father threw at her previously, and threw them all at him, all point first. Three missed completely, but two of them hit Quan in both his arms, which made him fall to the ground, the two knives in his arms pinning him to the ground. "Looks like you are helpless now father". She said father with little remorse and pity that Quan just glared and tried to spit on her. She then hit Quan with the butt of her katana and her fathers katana that she picked up off the ground, one in the stomach, the other in the face, leaving Quan unconcious. "1...2...3..." Jiao counted. "48...49...50..." Jiao continued counting. "58...59... 1 minute, Ming wins." At this everyone, including Lee and Mara either gasped or clapped, some did both. Everyone was so loud that Quan's wife, Kitsune, had to yell in order to be heard. "Alright, Alright, please quiet down. Ming, for your valiant victory against your father, you have received not only the Cape of Victory, but you have also won a gift from me, a beautiful flower, conjured up for anyone who could beat your father. It is a mood flower, an all color flower that senses your emotions and changes color respectively." "Thank you mother, I will always cherish it, not only for you, but for the memory of when I finally beat my father in a duel." By this time, Quan had gotten up and heard every word exchanged between them. "Now listen here young lady, just because you got lucky does not mean that you can beat others as well. There are alot of other dangers in this world other than me." "Like what exactly?" Ming asked. "Like us!" said a voice. Just then, 8 score stoats, ferrets, and weasels popped up from out of nowhere and started slaughtering, and burning everything and anyone in range. "Who are you and how did you get here?" Quan asked, already steppping in front of Ming and Kitsune. "My name is Drillflag, and how we got here is that you have some lazy guards on your walls." said the leader, a weasel. "Kill everyone, take no prisoners." said Drillflag. That is when the true slaughter began, the eight score vermin spreaded out in all directions of the tiny village, killing and burning. Just as suddnely as Drillflag gave that order, Quan was already charging the weasel. However, Drillflag was waiting for this chance, kill the leader and all the would-be warriors of this pathetic clan would lose heart. Drillflag sidestepped Quan, then he stabbed him in the heart. "FATHER!" Ming shouted, already taking out her katana, but Kitsune pulled her back. "Ming, get out of here while you still can. Dont worry about me, I'll be fi.." However before she could finish that sentence, Drillflag had thrown a knife at her heart and she fell over, dead. "NO, MOTHER!" Ming shouted, then she started running at a fast pace toward anywhere taht wasn't infested by vermin. She ran into a bush on the far side of the village, close to a forest. Then she heard two familiar voices. "Hey watch it, oh its you Ming, I thought they had gotten you for sure." Lee said. "I am so happy you made it out alive." said Mara. "Thanks, but we need to get as far away as possible from this place." whispered Ming. "And I know the perfect way, we need to get to the shoreline. My dad has a boat over there, on the other side of the island from where those dirty vermin came from." Mara explained. "And how do you suppose we do that." Ming asked. "Through here." Mara pointed at an underground tunnel that Ming and Mara had dug when they were 7 seasons old. Note: sorry for cutting it off here but i think people might be tired of the really long prologue Chapter 1 Age 19 "Hey sis, wake up." Lee said, then he shook Ming awake. "I'm awake, I'm awake" Ming mumbled. "Good, you have already missed breakfast." "What!" "Oh Lee, don't tease her like that." Mara walked into the tent. The tent was a huge black and red tent with seating and beds for three. "You little -" but Lee put a hand across her mouth. "uh-uh-uh, no fowl language" he said. "Fine." Ming sat down on her hammock/bed. Lee changed the subject. "You must have been having a really bad dream, you were twisting and turning and screaming the whole night." "Sorry, its just that its been 6 seasons since that fateful day, and I was relieving that day in my dream." Lee knew the event she was talking about. "So, how far did you get before I woke you up." "I got to the part where Mara was pointing to our escape route." "Hmm, and do you remember what happened next." "Vividly. We went through the tunnel came out under the cover of darkness, went into the boat, the Slipstream if I remember, then we sailed across the sea for 5 days before we crashed onto Mossflower. Then an old fox, Atunra"" At the mention of that name, all three of them shed a slight tear. "found us unconscious, side-by-side on the beach. Then if I remember correctly, she helped us survive in the wilderness, taught us to forage, taught us about herbs, taught us how to master any weapon, taught us hand-to-hand and ranged combat, and anything else you could imagine until we were 16 seasons." "Seventeen seasons." Lee corrected. "Right, then soon after our seventeenth birthday, she was murdered in her sleep while we were away training." "Do you remember who killed her?" Lee asked. "Of course" Ming said as if it was obvious to everyone. "Drillflag." At the mention of that name, all three of them gritted their teeth, then Ming's flower turned red. "Then soon after her burial" Ming continued "We swore to kill him no matter what. Then we bacame mercenary assassins." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts